slightly but deep
by tarinapple
Summary: ... kabar burung ini dimulai ketika Sasuke dan Sakura pulang secara terpisah. "Mereka berdua putus!" [ alternative universe ]


Suasana kelas mulai berisik, dipenuhi berbagai macam bunyi. Mulai dari bunyi barang-barang yang dimasukkan ke tas, langkah kaki ringan yang terdengar riang, pekikan euforia tak terkontrol karena satu alasan; sekolah telah usai. Satu per satu murid mulai keluar kelas. Ada yang bergerombol, sendiri, berdua, bahkan berpasangan—mengerti maksudnya,'kan?

Sesosok pemuda berhelai _raven_ yang ditata dengan gaya cukup aneh masih fokus dengan kegiatan membaca buku tebalnya. Ketika kelas sudah benar-benar kosong, ia masih berkutat pada kegiatannya. Sosok lain yang duduk di belakangnya hanya terdiam, dengan telinga yang tersumbat _headset_—tanpa lagu—tak lupa matanya tak lepas memandang sosok di depannya.

Bermenit-menit dalam keheningan, akhirnya sang gadis membuka suara,

"Mau pulang jam berapa?"

"Hn, sebentar lagi."

Hening lagi.

"Kaumau pulang duluan?" tanya sang pemuda. Tangannya tak lepas dari buku, namun kepalanya sedikit tertengok ke belakang. Meralat sedikit ucapannya dengan nada halus, sehalus yang ia bisa, "Kaubisa pulang duluan."

"Kaubisa sendirian?"

Pemuda itu kembali menatap buku. Dengusan halus meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. "_Kamu_ pikir aku ini _apa_?"

Kekehan lembut terdengar, kemudian suara kursi terdorong, dan langkah kaki. Netra kelamnya tak lepas memandang untaian kata di kertas meski merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Aku pulang duluan."

"Hn, hati-hati."

Hal ini biasa, sangat biasa. Namun kehadiran orang ketiga di sela-sela rutinitas mereka membuatnya menjadi tidak biasa.

.

* * *

_**slightly but deep.**_

_**© tarinapple|2019**_

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**.**_

_[part by part in our stories, _

_was slightly,_

_and deep.]_

.

* * *

.

_**iii. same.**_

Kalau dikatakan layaknya _kontra_ dan _pro_. Mereka tidak seperti itu. Netra mereka saling menarik, tangan mereka saling terkait, senyum yang tak kunjung berubah pahit adalah salah satu bentuk kalau mereka _serupa_.

Sebagai contohnya saat ini, sekolah mereka heboh—hm, lebih tepatnya angkatan mereka yang begitu, karena angkatan di bawah dan atas mereka hanya mendengarkan saja—dengan kabar berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Alasannya adalah mereka yang pulang terpisah minggu lalu, dan juga minggu ini, bahkan salah satu dari mereka pulang dengan _yang lain_! Hari-hari tanpa melihat mereka bergandengan tangan, atau duduk di atas kendaraan yang sama kala pulang sekolah, membuat hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah mulai berspekulasi dan mendatangi mereka untuk menginterogasi.

Anehnya ketika ditanya jawaban mereka serupa,

"Sasuke, kauputus dari Sakura?"

Alisnya sedikit berkedut, namun raut wajahnya tak kunjung berubah. Tetap datar. Membuat yang bertanya tidak bisa menafsirkan jelas jawabannya.

"Sakura, kauputus dari Sasuke,'kan?!"

Dahinya mengernyit, tangan yang sedari tadi menulis cepat mulai memelankan tempo. Namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti dari raut wajahnya. Tentu saja yang bertanya akan sampai di satu kesimpulan, yaitu _memang berakhir_. Alasannya? Simpel;

_Mereka sama-sama tidak memberi kejelasan. _

* * *

**iv. attention.**

Angin berhembus lamban, membelai perlahan sisi terluar dari tiap benda. Sakura bergidik, merapatkan jaket tebalnya sambil berusaha menghalau hawa dingin yang masuk ke sela-sela jari kakinya. Kenapa pula sepatunya harus basah?

Halte ini kosong. Sunyi makin dirasa ketika jalanan mulai sepi akan orang-orang, karena mereka berteduh di emper-emper toko seberang jalan. Halte ini kosong, memicu pikirannya melakukan hal serupa.

…atau mungkin tidak.

Sasuke melangkah ke area halte, menutup payung merahnya dan meletakkan benda itu di sudut. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura dengan spasi yang terbentang jelas di antara mereka. Lagi-lagi memicu manusia di seberang beranggapan kalau mereka benar-benar putus. Kecewa dengan pemandangan yang dilihat, manusia yang berpakaian sama dengan Sakura itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lewat mulutnya. "Hujan."

"Kau bawa payung."

"Tidak denganmu."

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Aku suka meninggalkanmu pulang terlebih dahulu, namun kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku pulang terlebih dahulu," Tangannya mendorong main-main bahu Sasuke. "Pulang sana."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Hujan."

"Kalau begitu ayo _kita_ pulang. Bis tidak beroperasi hari ini, dan taksi _online_ tak akan mengambil pelanggan hujan-hujan begini."

"Kamu mau basah kuyup?" tanyanya, jelas dengan sarkasme yang kental. Sakura mengernyit tak suka.

"Kita bisa pakai payungmu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, dua pasang manusia berbeda gender yang mereka kenali sebagai Naruto, Hinata, Sai, dan Ino keluar dari kafetaria di seberang jalan. Mereka berlari dengan saling memayungi satu sama lain dengan jas almamater sekolah. Derai tawa mereka dapat Sakura dengar dengan jelas meski hujan ini begitu deras.

"Payungku terlalu kecil untuk kita. Aku tidak mau salah satu dari kita kebasahan." Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Kemudian ia menggeser posisi, kali ini lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Dekat, hingga Sakura merasa napasnya memendek. Sasuke tidak mendekatkan wajahnya atau mengambil tindakan seolah akan menyentuhnya, namun tangan pemuda itu merogoh saku jaket Sakura, dan mengambil _headset_ putih di sana. Sasuke tahu, tahu meski ia tak pernah secara _live_ Sakura yang berulang kali memasukkan _headset_ putih ke saku jaketnya.

Cukup dua kali, dan Sasuke paham itu adalah kebiasaan Sakura. Hingga hampir setiap kali membutuhkan _headset_, Sasuke selalu merogoh saku jaket Sakura—atau saku jas almamaternya. Ya, ini sudah terjadi berulang kali, dan Sakura tetap merasa tindakan Sasuke yang itu adalah salah satu yang bisa membuat jantungnya beroperasi dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kamu besok ada praktek kimia,'kan? Tak boleh melewatkannya," Sasuke berujar menyalakan musik, salah satu kepala _headset_ dimasukkannya ke telinga Sakura, dan satunya lagi padanya. "seragammu tidak boleh basah, karena besok ada inspeksi mendadak," bisiknya tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Spontanitas Sakura adalah memukul bahu Sasuke. "Inspeksi dadakan itu tak boleh disebarkan, Sasuke!" balasnya geram. Sasuke ini, anggota komisi kedisiplinan tetapi kerap tidak sengaja—atau mungkin sengaja!—membocorkan agenda komisinya pada Sakura. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi jangan ditiru.

"Hujan ini masih lama," Suara _instrument_ disusul dengan nyanyian merdu mulai mengalun di antara mereka. "meski ada aku, tetapi tidak ada musik, kamu pasti bosan."

"Kenapa tak pakai ponselku?"

"Ponselmu baterainya habis."

"Cih, dasar cenayang."

"…"

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun_, kau tidak pernah terpikir untuk berbagi payung denganku, apa? Romantisme _ala shoujou manga_, misalnya?"

"Aku tidak butuh romantisme jika nanti salah satu di antara kita akan jatuh sakit."

"…"

Tangan mereka saling bertautan, tangan sang pemuda memasukannya ke dalam saku jaket. Mengusap permukaan kulit gadisnya dengan perlahan, menyebar rasa nyaman yang kentara meski dingin terus meraba. Senyum perlahan terukir di wajah keduanya. Tipis, sarat akan bahagia. Sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat oranglain dari hubungan keduanya, adalah;

_Sasuke-kun, memang selalu seperhatian itu._

* * *

**ii. understood**.

Kelas sepuluh, tergolong baru namun sudah dijejali kesibukan yang membuat jemu. Membuat dua insan yang hubungannya tergolong baru pun sulit membuat janji temu.

Sasuke terpilih menjadi kandidat olimpiade fisika, sementara Sakura disibukkan dengan kegiatan palang merah remaja yang kala itu juga akan mengikuti perlombaan. Semester kedua, dekat ujian akhir, pembinaan lomba, berbeda kelas, susah bertemu. Sesuatu yang saat itu menjadi makanan sehari-hari keduanya.

Namun entah komitmen apa yang telah mereka buat;

Sakura selalu menunggui Sasuke hingga selesai, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lalu mereka akan pulang berdua. Berbagi cerita tentang rutinitas masing-masing, dan kadang menyempatkan diri mampir di suatu tempat untuk mengisi perut.

Rumor Sasuke memiliki kekasih pun merebak, dan tak ditampik sama sekali. Baik dari pihak Sasuke maupun Sakura. _Hubungan mereka tak perlu ditutup-tutupi. _ Tak ditampik, namun tak dikonfirmasi kebenarannya. Jadi lagi-lagi penghuni sekolah _beranggapan_ mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

Mereka pulang berdua, dan malam harinya masih ada konversasi-konversasi singkat antara mereka. Berterimakasihlah pada telepon rumah, karena masing-masing dari mereka tak memiliki ponsel ketika kelas sepuluh.

"_Maaf."_

"Tidak apa." Sakura bersandar di dinding, netranya tertancap pada jam yang berdetak, memenuhi ruang keluarga. "kita bisa pulang bersama lain kali."

"_Ini besok saja."_

"Iya."

"_Aku mungkin tidak akan meneleponmu malamnya."_

"Iya."

"_Aku mungkin akan mengabaikanmu seharian."_

"Tidak masalah."

"_Kita tidak akan saling bicara."_

"Iya."

"_Kau dan aku mungkin tidak akan bertatap muka—"_

"Sasuke."

"_Ya?"_

"Aku mengerti."

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan napas leganya. Tangan putih itu menggenggam erat gagang telepon. _"_Aku mungkin akan sering seperti in—"

"_Sasuke, aku mengerti."_

Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya. "Ya, Sakura."

"_Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku,"_ Sakura berujar, tenang, bahkan cenderung riang. Memang benar tak mempersalahkan apa pun. _"prioritas kita adalah mimpi masing-masing,'kan?"_

"…ya."

"_Karenanya aku mengerti."_

"…terima kasih."

"_Terima kasih kembali!"_

Belakangan ini, _itu_ terulang kembali. Intensitas bertemu mereka yang mulai berkurang—meski kini dalam satu kelas yang sama—juga mereka yang jarang menuai mesra dalam tindakan, atau berujar manis kalau ada kesempatan. Mungkin bertatap muka pun jarang, dan sekali lagi, sekali lagi, dan lagi, lagi, lagi yang lain, Sakura tidak akan mempersalahkannya.

Sesuatu yang orang lain tidak tahu tentang Sakura adalah;

_Sakura, ia memang selalu sepengertian itu._

* * *

**i. our first **

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat kelas delapan, di mana masing-masing dari mereka adalah wakil sekolah dalam perlombaan debat Bahasa Inggris. Pertama kali mereka saling berbicara adalah saat bertukar argumen pertama kali mereka bertengkar adalah sesaat setelah debat berakhir, pertama kali mereka tertawa bersama adalah tiga jam setelahnya—saat Sakura menraktirnya es krim sebagai bentuk pengakuan kalah beradu argumen. Lagipula Sakura memang tidak sehandal Sasuke dalam berbahasa Inggris. Ia bisa, mahir, namun kurang _professional_. Dalam segi pengetahuan ia juga masih belum sepandai Sasuke. Apalagi posisinya sebagai Tim Afirmasi yang harus berusaha mempertahankan argumennya, yang diserang bertubi-tubi. Siapa _pun_ tahu kalau _mempertahankan_ itu hal yang sulit.

Pertama kali mereka makan bersama adalah esok harinya, kala itu Sasuke yang membayar—karena pemuda itu menang lomba, dan tak mau berutang pada lawan jenis—ia pula yang menelepon Sakura terlebih dahulu. Lewat telepon rumah. Pertama kali mereka bertukar sua lewat telepon, di sisi Sakura—ia ditertawai habis-habisan Ayahnya, di sisi Sasuke—ia diledeki tanpa ampun oleh Itachi.

Setelah itu mereka suka bertukar kabar lewat telepon—seminggu sekali kira-kira. Kelas sembilan itu benar-benar menyiksa Sakura, jadi ia jarang sekali menelepon Sasuke duluan dan saat itu Sasuke juga tak menghubunginya. _Lost-contact_ terjadi selama enam bulan sebelum mereka bertemu di sekolah yang sama. Sebulan pendekatan, resmi jadi sepasang kekasih, Sasuke masih belum mau terbuka pada Sakura. Mereka masih seperti teman, teman yang sudah tak lama bertemu.

"Masih tidak mau bicara?"

"…"

Sakura tersenyum maklum. Tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti."

"Kau, terlalu banyak mengerti," ujar Sasuke. Datar, penekanan yang tak terjangkau telinga orang lain selain Sakura.

"Lalu? Aku hanya pacarmu. Aku masih belum berhak mengetahui segala tentangmu. Apalagi kita baru dua bulan berpacaran."

Sasuke menatapnya. Benar-benar menatapnya. Sakura terkejut saat itu. Sasuke biasanya hanya menatapnya sekilas, benar-benar sekilas hingga ia merasa setiap kali Sasuke melakukannya Sakura akan lumpuh saat itu juga.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Umurmu?"

"H-hah?"

"Umurmu berapa?"

Kenapa jadi _out-of-the-topic_ begini? "E-enam belas."

"Aku enam belas seminggu lagi," ucapnya. Sungguh tidak nyambung. Sakura hanya bisa menahan jengkel sambil tersenyum—berusaha—manis.

"Oh, selamat ulangtahun."

"Bukan itu."

Sakura benar-benar tidak paham. Ia berusaha memahami tapi pikirannya buyar ketika Sasuke membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Hanya pelukan. Tidak seerat yang Sakura imajinasikan, namun cukup membawa hangat, memendekkan napas, mempercepat laju detak jantung. Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, bernapas di sana. Teratur. Tidak seperti gadisnya yang sudah tak karuan.

"S-Sasuke."

"Aku tidak diakui Ayah."

_Oh_. Netra Sakura melembut. "Ceritakan saja."

"Aku… aku tahu, Ayah, Ibu, dan _Niisan_ menyayangiku. Tapi Ayah… ia sedikit tidak suka dengan pencapaianku, aku berusaha keras untuknya sampai saat itu," Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya, membuat rambut-rambut hitam itu menggesek leher Sakura. Gadis itu nyaris merintih. "aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak sekanak-kanakan ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah diakui oleh Ayah, sampai saat ini. Ketika aku menceritakan pencapaianku, ia malah membandingkannya dengan pencapaian _Niisan_. Aku tidak membenci _Niisan_, aku hanya membenci diriku sendiri yang tidak mampu membuatnya bangga."

Sakura terenyuh. Tangannya tergerak, mengelus perlahan helai raven Sasuke, selembut mungkin. "Kau… melakukannya dengan baik."

"…"

"Mungkin selama ini usahamu hanya berpatokan pada usaha kakakmu, terlihat seolah kauingin mengejarnya, jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika Ayahmu membandingkannya. Karena pencapaian kalian ada di bidang yang sama. Jika kaumelakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kakakmu lakukan, aku yakin saat itu… Ayahmu… Ayahmu akan mengakuimu."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadisnya erat, namun tak sampai melukai. Ia terlihat agak terguncang dengan saran Sakura. Kepalanya perlahan menegak, menatap kembali Sakura yang masih tersenyum lembut.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Ayo kita lakukan yang lebih baik lagi!"

"…terima kasih."

Sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai terbuka, tentang keluarganya—bahkan mengenalkan dirinya pada Kakak dan Ibunya saat Sakura datang ke rumah Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya. Acara itu kecil-kecilan, dan Sasuke hanya mengundang Sakura, serta beberapa teman dekatnya. Seperti Naruto, dan Sai, tak lupa masing-masing kekasih mereka.

"Kau sudah melakukan apa saja bersama Sakura?" Naruto bertanya jahil, tangannya memutar gelas minuman. Netra birunya mengarah pada Sakura dan kekasihnya yang tengah tertawa di balkon.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya lugas. "aku baru enam belas tahun," tambahnya pelan. Merasa agak rendah karena Sakura lebih tua darinya.

"Heh, aku baru lima belas."

"Pubertasmu terlalu cepat."

"Kau saja yang terlalu lambat. Dasar Sasuke-_teme_ yang kaku."

"Diam."

Ia hanya memeluk Sakura, sekali. Saat memeluknya Sasuke sangat—sangat ingin melakukannya dengan Sakura, maksudnya berciuman. Namun urung, karena Sasuke merasa situasinya tak tepat dan ia saat itu masih lebih muda daripada Sakura. Harga dirinya tak membiarkan pemuda itu mencium kekasihnya.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda. Ia ingin melakukan itu, karena kini ia setara.

Namun kesempatan itu tak kunjung datang. Kesibukan keduanya menghalangi, pulang sekolah bersama dihabiskan untuk bertukar cerita—Sasuke mulai sulit menggenggam tangan gadisnya karena Sakura sibuk berceloteh. Melakukan itu akan membuat canggung suasana. Padahal sebenarnya, tidak, _tidak sama sekali_.

Lagipula Sakura tidak terlihat akan suka kalau Sasuke menciumnya. Sakura gadis yang baik, terlalu baik, dan ia juga menjaga diri dengan baik. Ia ragu gadis itu akan menerima niat Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa lagi?"

Sasuke tersentak. Setelah dua hari tak berpapasan, akhirnya mereka punya waktu pulang bersama. Sudah tahu belakangan ini sukar bertemu, malah ia yang melamun.

"Tidak lagi."

"Sasuke, aku menunggu."

Matahari mulai bergerak turun, menyisakkan cahaya jingga yang agak menyilaukan. Pemuda itu menyandarkan diri ke kursi taman. "Tak perlu menunggu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kau bicara. Seperti biasa."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang pandangannya tertuju pada langit senja.

"Bahasa cintamu apa?"

"Hmm… mungkin _quality time_? Seperti inilah. Aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktuku untukmu, seperti itu aku menunjukkan kalau aku memang benar menyayangimu," sahut Sakura ringan.

"Kalau aku bilang bahasa cintaku adalah _physical touch_ bagaimana?"

Mendadak Sakura lupa cara berkedip. Ia menengok ke sebelah kanan, dan kiri, lalu ke atas. Tindakannya nyaris membuat Sasuke mendenguskan tawa.

"Oh, begitu reaksimu."

Merah merambati pipi gadis berhelai merah muda itu, tangannya kemudian memukul bahu Sasuke. "Diam, bodoh."

"Aku tidak bilang akan melakukannya padamu."

"Ugh, kau tidak menyayangiku," Sakura meledek. Sempat-sempatnya ia melakukan itu meski tahu dirinya benar-benar terpojok saat ini. Menyadari itu, secepat mungkin Sakura meralat, "tidak juga! Kau bisa menunjukannya tanpa _physical touch_!"

"Jadi kau tidak suka sentuhan fisik?"

"B-bukan begitu!"

"Jadi, apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sakura…"

"Baik-baik, Sasuke! Aku malu! Kau puas?!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Puas."

"Sialan_! Teme!_ Kau benar-benar _teme_!"

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, menggerutu yang samar-samar terdengarnya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak, mendarat di pucuk merah muda Sakura lalu mengelusnya perlahan, menyelipkan helai pendek itu ke belakang daun telinga. Begitu perlahan hingga Sakura gemetar dibuatnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan tangan kekasihnya yang penuh kasih sayang. Tak sanggup menahan _euphoria_ itu, Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"A-aku hanya tidak terbiasa."

Sasuke mengikis jarak. Ia tetap mengelus rambut Sakura dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya beralih mengelus pipi merah gadisnya. Masih sama. Perlahan, namun menimbulkan panas tak wajar. Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa diterbangkan ke tempat paling tinggi di semesta ini, ia takut terjatuh. Ia tak mau terjatuh. Tangannya tergerak untuk mencengkram ujung kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelusnya, dalam diam. Bergerak dalam nyaman hingga Sakura mulai membuka matanya.

"Kamu sudah terbiasa?"

"T-tolong bicaranya biasa saja, Sasuke," ujarnya terbata. Napasnya lagi-lagi tertahan ketika Sasuke membawa kepalanya ke dada pemuda itu. Mengelus kepala belakangnya, masih perlahan. Seolah ia benar-benar menikmati ini, seolah ia benar-benar bisa menyampaikan seluruh sayangnya lewat ini. Semesta Sakura buyar, ia mencengkram kemeja Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak suka bilang saja."

"A-aku tidak terbiasa, s-sudah kubilang, sebelumnya,'k-kan?!"

Sakura kembali memejamkan mata, seolah ia bisa tidur saat ini juga. Hari ini, pertama kalinya Sakura merasa keberadaannya benar-benar dianggap ada oleh Sasuke. Bukan berarti Sakura meragukannya hanya saja ia serasa diyakinkan kembali. Lewat sentuhan ini. Sentuhan yang mungkin seharusnya mereka lakukan jauh-jauh hari.

"Sakura, boleh?"

"A-apa?"

"Menciummu?"

Lututnya lemas, raganya seolah bisa meleleh kapan saja—kalau tidak dipeluk oleh kekasihnya saat ini. Astaga, Sasuke benar-benar bisa mengguncang semestanya hanya dengan satu kata.

"Ngg…"

"Aku tidak memaksa."

"B-boleh!" jawabannya terdengar seperti pekikan. Matanya terpejam kuat-kuat, menanti momen yang tak kunjung datang setelah tiga menit berlalu. Ragu-ragu ia membuka mata, cengkramannya mengendur. Kepalanya masih dielus oleh Sasuke.

Sakura melamun, dan saat itulah momen itu datang.

Matanya terpejam. Erat. Merasakan benda asing, kenyal dan basah menempel di bibirnya benar-benar membuat Sakura kosong. Ia kembali mencengkram ketika merasakan bibir itu mulai bergerak, menghisap bibirnya. Lalu memagutnya, begitu lamban dan… pelan.

Detak jantungnya berpacu dua kali, dan terasa akan jatuh ketika Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, dan memiringkan kepala Sakura dengan tangannya. Menghisap bibirnya, setia dengan tempo lambat. Menikmati tiap detik, sebelum lidahnya bergerak masuk. Sakura mencengkram kemeja Sasuke hingga jari-jarinya terasa sakit. Ia… ia benar-benar dilumpuhkan lewat ciuman itu.

Sasuke batal menginvasi mulut Sakura—seolah ia tidak mau melakukan itu dulu. Ia kembali memagut bibir kekasihnya. Waktu bergerak lamban ketika masing-masing dari mereka kehabisan napas.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk dada Sasuke, minta dilepaskan. Dan pemuda itu segera melakukannya, malah langsung menenggelamkan Sakura ke dadanya—lagi.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura berujar, ingin bernapas dengan udara bebas.

"Jangan lihat aku."

Semula gadis itu heran namun kemudian terkikik.

"Wajahmu itu pasti merah sekali, ya?"

"Berisik,Sakura."

Dan begitulah ciuman pertama mereka dilakukan.

* * *

**v. reminders **

Sakura menempelkan _sticky notes_ merah muda di sebuah papan hitam yang mencolok di tengah abu-abunya dinding kamar. Netra _emerald_ Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih sibuk rebahan di kasurnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kaumau mendekor ulang kamarmu tidak?"

Mata Sasuke yang terpejam kemudian terbuka perlahan. "Dengan meletakkan papan hitam, bukan berarti aku mau mendekor ulang."

"Tapi kamar ini perlu perubahan."

"Hn, mungkin lain kali."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau ini, niatmu mengundangku ke sini untuk apa? Di telepon kaubilang_, 'Sakura, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menata ulang kamarku. Bisa kau datang?'_ lalu setelah sampai di sini kau hanya menyuruhku mengisi papan hitam ini?!"

"Itu akan menjadi papan pengingatku, mulai sekarang," Sasuke berujar, pelan, dengan lelah yang kentara sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. "Kau punya hak khusus untuk mengisinya, karena aku akan melihatnya tiap pagi."

Sakura menyipit, menatap papan hitam yang hanya terisi satu_sticky notes_ dengan tulisan, _'Aku Uchiha Sasuke, lahir 23 Juli. Kesukaanku adalah tomat, buku, dan ketenangan.' _ Pengingat macam apa itu? Apa Sasuke sedang mengalami amnesia jangka pendek di mana ingatannya akan menghilang seminggu sekali?

Sasuke bergerak, tangannya mencabut _sticky notes_ itu. "Minta lagi." Sakura menyodorkan benda itu tanpa melepas pandangannya dari papan hitam. Sementara Sasuke sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada sticky notes itu sebelum menempelkannya pada papan.

Mereka berdua berdiri menghadap papan hitam, sang pemuda dengan wajah datar dan sang gadis dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna.

'_Uchiha Sasuke, 23 Juli. Menyukai tomat, buku, ketenangan, dan Haruno Sakura.'_

"Cih, akan kubalas kau." Sakura berikrar, menulis dan menempelkan karyanya ke papan itu.

'_Haruno Sakura, 28 Maret. Status: Kesayangan Sasuke. Menyukai susu stroberi, musik, dan tentunya Uchiha Sasuke.'_

"Itu tidak membuatku berkesan," Sasuke berujar, mengkritik. "kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi." Mendengar itu tentu saja kekasihnya tidak tinggal diam, ia menulis kembali dengan wajah dongkol lalu menempelkannya.

'_Dari: Haruno Sakura _

_Sasuke, tolong perhatikan waktu jika sedang memikirkanku. Jangan sampai kau lupa untuk makan dan minum.'_

"Sakura, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu," erang Sasuke. Ia mencabut _sticky notes_ itu. "kau harus menuliskan sesuatu yang realistis."

"Kau sangat tidak romantis."

"Aku yang tidak romantis saja kau suka, bagaimana kalau iya?"

"Tolong, ya, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau memperdebatkan sesuatu yang berakar dari kenarsisanmu."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Aku bicara kenyataan."

"Ya, ya," Sakura menarik kursi meja belajar Sasuke lalu duduk—lebih tepatnya menghempaskan bokongnya dengan keras. "kau memang tampan." Lalu gadis itu dapat ide.

_Sasuke, aku tahu kau tampan, tapi tolong jangan membiarkan orang-orang yang menempel padamu begitu saja. Jangan diam. Jangan membantu. Jangan __**No Reaction**__. Ingat kalau kamu miliknya aku. Ingat kalau aku sayangnya kamu, dan kamu sayangnya aku, okee?_

_Dari aku yang diam-diam cemburu, _

_Sakura. _

"Puas?!"

"Hn, yang begini baru aku suka."

"Dasar ya."

Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu lagi, membalas Sakura masih dengan _sticky notes pinky_ itu.

'_Sasuke untuk Sasuke, _

_Ingat kalau saat kau dalam fase terburuk dalam hidup, akan ada Sakura yang selalu menemani.'_

"Aku suka itu, tapi rasanya seperti bukan dirimu."

"Buktinya aku yang menulis."

"Kalau temanmu melihat—atau Itachi-_niisan_ sampai melihat ini, papan ini, bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Mereka akan meledekmu, ini,'kan sedikit memalukan."

Sasuke mendengus, menulis lagi, dan menempelkannya.

'_Bagi Sasuke, memiliki Sakura bukanlah hal yang memalukan.'_

Sakura mati kutu. Ia menunduk sambil menendang-nendang kaki Sasuke, pemuda itu masih berdiri tegap. Tangannya bergerak, menuliskan sesuatu.

'_Bagi Sakura, memiliki Sasuke bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan—_

—_tapi mendebarkan, di tiap detiknya.'_

"Hn, yang begitu aku suka juga."

Jadilah papan yang awalnya direncanakan sebagai _reminders_ itu menjadi papan untuk mengupas sisi _dere_ masing-masing.

* * *

**vi. tought the rumors. **

Kabar yang mengudara akhir-akhir ini adalah tentang putusnya ia dan Sasuke—dan mendengar gosip itu membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah ia pernah benar-benar berniat memutuskan Sasuke?

Sasuke itu; pintar, tampan, _talkless do more_ terbaik, cakap dan butuh _sedikit_ kesabaran untuk benar-benar memahaminya. Memutuskan Sasuke adalah tindakan bodoh tanpa pemikiran panjang karena sekali lagi memahami Sasuke itu butuh _sedikit_ kesabaran.

Ia pernah bertengkar dengan Sasuke, tentu saja. Tapi tidak saling teriak, hanya menaikkan volume satu oktaf saja. Itu hanya tentang Sakura yang pulang bersama lelaki lain di kala Sasuke bisa melakukan itu.

Dan itu terjadi beberapa minggu lalu.

Sasuke pintar; maka buku adalah teman terbaiknya. Sasuke cakap; maka organisasi adalah tempat utamanya menghabiskan waktu. Sasuke tampan; maka banyak gadis yang bermimpi—bahkan berusaha mewujudkannya—menjadi pasangan Sasuke.

Sakura pengertian—tentu saja. Maka dari itu ia diam, diam akan segala kesibukan Sasuke yang mulai mengusiknya. Diam akan segala afeksi tak terlihat Sasuke yang sesungguhnya membuat mereka tak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih—belakangan ini maksudnya.

Namun sifat pengertiannya menyulut geram yang dari dirinya juga. Maka ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang duluan—meski Sasuke memang selalu menanyainya _'perlu kutemani'_ yang artinya Sasuke hanya akan menemaninya pulang bukannya _pulang_—ia mengiyakan ajakan seorang Kouhai yang bahkan tak ia ingat namanya siapa. Namun ia cukup familiar wajahnya. Tindakan yang akan selalu diprotes keras oleh Sasuke.

"Karena bukumu akan selalu nomor satu!"

Sasuke diam, tangannya mengepal erat. Sore ini, di kediaman Uchiha, pertengkaran sebenarnya terjadi. Sakura duduk di kursi belajar Sasuke sementara Sasuke duduk tegap di kasurnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengacuhkanmu—kau tahu."

"Aku tahu," ujar Sakura, pelan namun menghentak keras sudut hati Sasuke. "dan aku akan selalu tahu. Namun orang lain tidak. Aku mulai membenci mereka Sasuke, pasangan lain di kelas. Naruto dan Hinata, Ino dan Sai. Mereka selalu mengumbar kemesraan di kelas, sementara aku selalu mendengarkan musik dan kau selalu membaca buku. Aku tidak mempersalahkan apa pun tentang kita, tapi mereka mempersalahkannya."

"Sakura, kau mulai _out of the topic_. Dan mereka tidak perlu tahu, kau paham,'kan? Maksudku, kita sudah sepakat tentang ini,'kan? Mengumbar hal privat seperti itu tidak sehat." Sasuke menggerakkan lehernya sedikit karena mulai merasa kaku. "Kenapa kau pulang dengan dia?"

"Karena kau selalu kembali ke sekolah setelah mengantarku pulang, kau selalu kembali ke perpustakaan dan pulang tepat pukul enam sore. Dan sungguh, itu membuatku merasa… kau benar-benar kerepotan akan aku." Yang terakhir nyaris seperti isakan. Sakura mengatur napas sementara Sasuke terpekur diam.

"Koreksi, aku tidak selalu. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang butuh," Sasuke dengan mudah menarik kursi Sakura mendekat—karena di kaki kursi ada roda—lalu tangannya dengan bebas memeluk Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Koreksi, aku tidak kerepotan. Kalau iya, aku tidak akan mengantarmu bolak-balik."

"Aku yang merasa merepotkanmu," ujar Sakura, teredam dada kekasihnya.

"Aku juga akan merepotkanmu kalau kau menungguiku sampai sore."

"Jadi…?"

"…jadi?"

"Ada solusi?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Belum, tapi aku akan berusaha tidak membuatmu merasa merepotkanmu."

"Maka aku akan begitu!"

* * *

_**vii. solution. **_

Senin sampai Rabu, Sakura akan menemani Sasuke di perpustakaan sampai sore—

Kamis sampai Sabtu, Sasuke akan menemani Sakura pulang dan ia akan pulang—

—dengan kepala Sakura yang tersandar di bahu Sasuke. Atau dengan mereka yang berbagi lagu lewat kabel putih kesayangan gadisnya.

—dengan tangan Sasuke yang selalu terasa pas di genggamannya. Atau dengan rangkulan ringan pada bahunya.

* * *

.

**end [bonus** di bawah a/n]

.

* * *

.

_**[u can really skip] a/n:**_ plis lah gaje banget iniiiii! slighty engga, deep pun engga. /gausahdiperjelas/ jadi ini cuman sindiran aja, _**buat some of peoples yang suka banget pacaran di mana saya sedang berusaha konsentrasi menyerap pelajaran**_—mereka gak bakal baca jg, _i knew_, cuman mau menekankan kalau saya gak keganggu akan status kalian tapi kegiatan kalian itu lohhh!—_**dan buat menghibur kalian yang kebetulan mampir dan memperbanyak lagi entri fandom ini!^^**_

_after all_, mau meninggalkan jejak,'kah? :'3

.

.

* * *

**((bonus))**

"Kita tidak perlu duduk berdekatan di kelas, atau mengobrol di kelas dengan intens."

Sakura mengernyit. Di kelas yang sama, mereka seharusnya bisa lebih bersama bukan? Jadi… "Mengapa?"

"Itu terlalu mencolok. Aku tidak suka. Dan itu sama sekali _tidak aku_." Sasuke membersihkan kerongkongannya dengan deheman. "Lagipula rumahku atau rumahmu jauh lebih baik daripada ruang kelas."

Kali ini gadisnya tergelak. "Oke, lagi?"

"Yang aku tahu," Sasuke mendekatkan diri, berniat membagi informasi lewat bisikan, "mereka yang berpacaran di kelas, saat jam kosong atau jam istirahat dianggap _**menganggu**_. Dan karena aku benci _**diganggu**_, aku tidak akan _**menganggu**_ orang lain."

"Alasanmu masuk akal jadi—"

"Sepakat?"

"Sepakat!" []


End file.
